Ceadeus
Ceadeus is an extremely large, whale-like Elder Dragon that first appeared in Monster Hunter 3. It resides in a series of underwater canyons and ruins deep below Moga Island, but is unable to travel onto land. Ceadeus is the end-game boss in the offline campaign. Ceadeus' right horn is much thicker than its left and halfway envelops its right eye. It can be broken off and carved twice. Its neck resembles Lagiacrus' hood-like structure, but with a large fur coat underneath. This 'beard' can be broken and its hood and tail scarred. The quest can be taken multiple times, with Ceadeus unable to recover its health between quests. Eventually, once enough damage has been dealt, it will be killed. Ceadeus is the first monster players fight able to inflict Dragonblight, a status effect that decreases affinity for a fixed amount of time before disappearing. Other monsters capable of inflicting this ailment include Deviljho and Alatreon, and it is unique to monsters with the dragon element. Ceadeus has its own Sword and Shield, Great Sword, Long Sword, and Switch Axe. Battle The battle is separated into two parts: the pursuit of and the final battle with Ceadeus. At the beginning of the quest, a short scene details the monster swimming just outside the hunter's camp before diving down into the cave networks. What the hunter must then do is pursue Ceadeus on its journey and battle it along the way. Ceadeus swims through two areas; the first being a slim canyon, and the second being a canyon opening into a small cylindrical area before tapering off again. Unless angered, its attacks are not aimed primarily at the hunter, as they are mainly flicks of the tail and quick turns. However, it may occasionally attack hunters deliberately in the first two areas, even when not enraged. If Ceadeus' beard is broken, it will begin to swim faster through the first two areas. At the end of the second area, Ceadeus will attack and destroy the rubble blocking the way to its final destination. Upon following Ceadeus through the aquatic canyons the hunter reaches the third and final area. (Note: Within the first two areas in which you follow Ceadeus the only parts that can be broken are its beard, hood, and tail. Its horns can only be broken in the final stage of the battle.) The final area resembles an underwater arena, with Ceadeus taking up position in the center. A short scene then shows Ceadeus' chest and chin taking on a blue hue, which then turns red as it becomes enraged. At this point Ceadeus attacks more fiercely, ranging from basic Leviathan attacks to its signature move Current Storm in which it sucks in an incredible amount of water and expels it at the hunter. In this area there are also small caverns to hide in for temporary safety. Cha-Cha disappearing upon the completion of Lagiacrus' offline Urgent Quest is due to his discovery of Ceadeus deep beneath Moga Village. While absent, he is attacked by it and barely manages to escape. Once Ceadeus has been driven to the final area and repelled, it will spawn there each time the quest is re-taken, until slain. During the final stage of the battle, you can load and fire two underwater ballistas very similar to the ones used against the Elder Dragon Jhen Mohran. Ammo for them can be obtained by trading with the Argosy Captain, prior to defeating Ceadeus for the first time. Alternatively, it can be collected near both ballistas. Notes *Ceadeus is the only offline Elder Dragon in Monster Hunter Tri. *Ceadeus is also the only offline monster in Monster Hunter Tri capable of inflicting Dragonblight. *Ceadeus returns in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate along with a new gold and black subspecies, that is fought in high rank. *The first time you fight Ceadeus in Monster Hunter Tri, Cha-Cha will automatically come with you, even if you have him set to stay in the village. *Ceadeus gives six carves. *His beard must be broken before continuing on to the second stage of the fight. If the hunter fails to break it before the end of the second area, you will fail the quest, and get a message that says "Failed to reroute the Elder Dragon". *Ceadeus is unaffected by Status Effects (Poison, Paralysis, Sleep and K.O). *There is a Dragonator and a Ballista in the third area of the Underwater Ruin, all of which can be used to damage Ceadeus. *Ceadeus' beard, head, tail, and horns can be broken. *When its horns are broken, one falls off and can be carved twice. *In Latin, the word Cea means "Sea" or "Ocean", while the word Deus means "Divine" or "God", meaning that "Ceadeus" means Sea God. Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters